Not So Playful Banter
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: Draco Malfoy had never seen Hermione Granger as anything but a friend of the enemy, another obstacle to overcome. But when he decides that he will have her for his, he is met with a few problems, like Granger herself.
1. Yule Ball

It had never occurred to me that Granger could be anything more than a mudblood and a friend of the enemy. She had never _been_ anything more.

Until now.

I watched her descend the steps with that soddy Quidditch player, her hair sleeked back, her smile dazzling and her eyes bright with all the excitement. My eyes raked her exposed neck and collarbone, drinking in the slender figure; at that moment I decided that I would have her for myself. The spell was broken as her eyes met mine, pinkness crept into her cheeks and she turned her head, sending the little curls scattered around her face dancing. I smirked, looking around to see if anyone else saw it, but my smirk was replaced by a frown as I spotted Weasley a few people behind me. It could've been him she was blushing for.

Potter was sitting at a table, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, what an idiot. I shook my head; Granger was to become my special side project. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Pansy. She looked rather annoyed with all the attention I was paying Granger and she extended her gloved palm to me.

"Would you like to dance, Draco?" she asked, smiling her most inviting smile. I took her hand and led her out onto the ballroom floor. She clutched herself to me and I dully recounted the pleasant moment we had shared the night before.

Slytherin girls loved me; I was handsome, rich, and pure-blood. Every door was open to me, no doubt a suitable choice for marriage. Pansy was a pretty girl, she was wealthy and her family was respectable. I kept her around as a show piece, nothing more, but I allowed the girl to think that she was somewhat important.

As I danced with her my eyes drifted back to Granger, she was dancing a few couples away, looking blissfully happy. I narrowed my eyes; maybe I had made a mistake, this couldn't be _the _Hermione Granger. It wasn't possible. This girl was beautiful, her figure (not hidden by Hogwarts robes) was slight and her breasts were supple and perfectly rounded. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach and turned my face back to Pansy. She didn't seem to notice my wandering eyes.

The song finally ended and I excused myself as Crabbe offered to dance with Pansy. She looked to me for rescue but I merely shrugged and walked away, leaving the pair alone. I found a table near to Granger so I could gawk at her some more. She was talking to date aimlessly; her eyes were wandering around the room.

Potter and Weasley were also looking at her, their eyes wide as the dinner plates set before them. I rolled my eyes with disgust and propped my feet up on the table, calling for several warning looks from the teachers' table.

Then, Granger stood up and made her way through the tables to the courtyard. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed but Potter and Weasley appeared to have been forced to pay attention to their dates. I causally made my way back to the doors as well before slipping out, heading outside just enough to see her shadow fade.

I looked around to see her meet my eyes and then she sneered at me. "What do _you _want Draco." She snarled.

I glared at her. "_Tsk Tsk_ Granger, and here I thought about actually complimenting you on how you looked. My mistake, once a mudblood, always a mudblood." I drawled, turning on my heel and marching back to the ball.


	2. Cursed

I watched Malfoy prance about the halls, with all those stupid Slytherin girls trailing about him like a bunch of lost puppies. I rolled my eyes.

Ron and I had had a row and Harry was currently attending to his injured ego, there wasn't much damage done to me so I had decided to go and camp in the one place we definitely wouldn't run into each other on accident, the library.

I had Professor Umbridge's book to read as well, all that rubbish about not needing to use magic in defense. I put my head down and kept walking, ignoring the pale boy to attract too much of my attention.

"Oi! Lookie here girls!" I froze as I heard his infuriating voice. "It's Granger!" I turned my head slowly and saw a wide grin upon his face. He'd not taken kindly to me since I had discovered him following me in the courtyard during the Yule Ball

"Oh look, it's Malfoy, tell me now, I might be a mudblood but that didn't stop me from beating you on your stupid exams!" I countered. His eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth.

"Bad blood is all the world sees Granger, not how smart you are, I'm a thousand times better than you just because I can claim that I am related to a famous wizarding family. You, Potter, and Weasley are all bad news. Mudbloods, and blood-traitors alike." He spat. I flinched but turned and began marching towards the direction of the library. "You'll never be good enough!" he called to me.

Something inside me snapped as I whirred back around and stormed at him, wand brandished. I don't even remember the incantation shouted at him, just one moment he was lying there on the floor as if gravity had just decided to not favor him. I looked over at his body and back at the girls that had been with him. Their eyes were as wide as saucers and I looked at Malfoy's twitching body again. Guilt swept me into its arms and gave me a tight squeeze, calling for me to stoop down to inspect his state.

"Y-you killed him!" one of the Slytherin girls cried out, scared. I glared at her.

"Shut up, I did not kill him, he's just unconscious." I remarked, turning back to see a thin sheen of sweat cover Draco's face.

"You deserved it you git." I hissed under my breath as I hauled him up, swinging his arm around my shoulder and half dragging him back to the Gryffindor common room. The girls just stood there and watched me walk away with the Slytherin.

The boy squirmed slightly and I nudged him hard in the ribs, causing him to groan. I came to a stop, breathing hard, in front of the Fat Lady portrait, she looked surprised to see Draco.

"Cherries." I huffed, she swung open to reveal a deserted common room. I dropped the boy on the couch and fixed my robes and hair. His face was turning purple instead of its usual white and I racked my memory for what I had cursed him with.

"Uhrgh." He moaned in his induced slumber.

I thought hard, the sleeping curse? No, he wouldn't have made noise. Oh! I gasped as I recalled. I tapped my wand against his forehead and murmured the counter curse for semi-comatose jinx.

His face scrunched up but his pale gray eyes eventually fluttered open. He looked momentarily confused as to where he was exactly but when he finally shifted his gaze to me he gave a startled cry.

"G-granger!" he said, surprised. I looked back at him; his white face flushed a faint pink color.

"Draco." I replied flatly. He seemed taken aback but quickly regained his composure as he sat up and readjusted his skewed robes.

"What happened to me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I erm, cursed you and it knocked you out. I took you here where I could properly inspect and solve the problem I appeared to have created." I stated, holding my head a little higher. He stood up and promptly fell over. I tried not to giggle at the sight of him sprawled over. "Oh and I think you should sit down for a few more minutes while you regain your equilibrium." I added.

He huffed and attempted to stand again, falling a second time. I tried to help but he snarled and wiggled away. "Don't touch me!" he protested, his face against the rug. I took a seat and watched his futile struggling until eventually he just slumped over and sighed.

"Want some assistance Malfoy?" I asked. He looked at me loathingly before nodding. I stood and hauled him up by his arms and set him on the couch, his body resting on the back of the sofa. His face was flushed, a mixture of embarrassment and from the struggle to restore his vertical position.

"Why did you help me?" he asked. I shrugged, fiddling uncomfortably with my wand.

"I couldn't leave you there. You would've been hurt and I won't have anyone hurt on my watch over a schoolyard skirmish." I stated boldly. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"I think I can stand up now." He murmured. I stood and offered him my hand and he took it this time. He wobbled a bit but kept his footing and I was aware of how tall he was compared to me, the tip of my head came to his chin. There was an awkward silence until he cleared his throat and began to walk towards the portrait hole. He turned his head slightly so I could see one of his gray eyes. "Thank you, Granger." He said.

I nodded my head. "You're welcome, Malfoy." And I watched him climb through the hole and disappear into the corridor.


	3. Taking Granger

I ran after Granger, the rest of the inquisitorial squad had been ordered to tail a different member of the rebellion. She had been closer, besides, nothing would bring me greater pleasure then to have her by the hair, dragging her to Umbridges's office.

She dipped into the girls' toilets; I paused, not knowing what to do. My mind mocked me for hesitating for such a stupid thing. I kicked the door open, my wand brandished for ready use. The bathroom was deserted; I couldn't even hear her breathing.

"Granger, I know you're in here." I spat. "C'mon Granger, you can't hide from me forever." A muffled sob was heard, like she was stuffing her fingers into her mouth to keep from being heard.

I moved quickly and sprinted to the end stall where I found her crunched on top of the tank of the toilet. She gave a startled cry.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted, watching her wand fly out of her hand and land in my hand. "Told you I'd find you Granger." I whispered menacingly. "It's time to go see Umbridge."

I grabbed her arm and yanked her out into the sink area. Something appealed to me, the way she was so afraid, my eyes traced her outline and I was caught up in a fit of hormones. Her brown eyes were wide and frightened, her chest heaved with fear.

I reasoned with myself, _I could have a wee bit of fun with her before we head for the office. Odds are that Potter isn't going to give in easily so it'll create a distraction. No one'll miss me._

Granger struggled against me, beating her fists against my arm. I brushed her off and smirked at her, a seductive smirk. She was taken off guard by this, retracting.

"Oh hush now… _Hermione_." I whispered soothingly. She opened her mouth and let loose a scream. This was vaguely irritating and I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"Leave me ALONE!" She shrieked loud enough for me to understand what she was saying.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" I yelled right back, smacking her hard across the face, causing her to fall. I looked at her, lying on the floor in shock and picked her up by her hair.

"No… please…" she pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Shut your face Granger, we're doing this my way and my way only." I hissed into her ear, she shivered and let loose a whimper. I stood her up and began to unbutton her shirt, she tried to wiggle away but I slapped her again. "If you struggle I swear to God I'll kill you!" I spat. Her resistance stopped immediately as I pulled her blouse back to reveal a white lace bra.

Teardrops fell on her chest as she hid her face in her hair. I felt a hunger I had never ever felt before, Hermione Granger will be mine, no matter what the cost. I cupped her face in one of my hands and positioned it so I was looking at her. She gazed back, eyes filled with hate. The fact that I was making her my own, taking her, was a thrill to me.

I leaned my head down and kissed her neck, nibbling the skin. She gasped at the contact and I felt her body shudder. "That's the spirit Granger." I murmured into her neck. She whimpered, but a lustful one this time. Her body pressed against mine slightly and I felt some tenseness in my trousers.

"D-d-draco." She whispered, shocked. "P-please, no m-more."

I liked the way she said my name as I moved my tongue from her neck to her collarbone, sucking on that for a little bit. I heard a moan come lightly from her lips and I smiled. "You like that?" I asked. Her eyes were glassy but she nodded faintly, as if she could barely hear me. I picked her up; she wrapped her legs around my waist as I propped her up on one of the sinks.

This time she kissed me on the lips; it was a hesitant kiss, a gentle one. I responded back in kind, anxiously attempting to hear her little whimpers I favored so much. Then her mouth began to work frantically on mine. Her arms attached themselves to my back and she dug her nails into my robes. My hips rocked involuntarily forward and I felt her back arch into my tension.

Then my shirt was off, she whisked it off in one hurried movement, I was a bit surprised by her ferocity. She buried her face into the crook of my neck and we sat for a quick moment. "R-remember when I cursed you into a coma?" she asked quietly. I was uncomfortable with all this talking, I didn't like it, I only wished for the physical notions I had thought about for so long in my bed at night. Not this talking and all that soddy lover rubbish.

"Yes, I do seem to recall it." I replied, running my hand on her bare back, smirking at her little harsh intake of breath.

"I-I know you hate me D-draco. I don't understand why I-I'm letting you do this, but I suppose it would make it consensual instead of you just taking advantage of me." She whispered with a broken edge to her voice.

_Enough of this garbage_, I told myself. I looked at her before spreading her knees apart. "I won't apologize, I won't regret. Hold on." I stated.

She nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. "I know, and we can go on being enemies as soon as we share our moment."

"Glad we share the same expectations." I replied, turning my attention towards what lay hidden underneath her skirt. I slipped her cotton underwear off, feeling her breathing go wild. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled my member out, firm and ready.

She stared at it for a few seconds, terror on her face before I advanced and slipped it in at her opening.

Then, the magnitude of what I was going to do to her hit me. She looked like I might as well have a gun to her head, pointed right between the eyes. Her desirable naked figure sprawled out on the sink and I knew that Granger was afraid of what I would do to her. She was no doubt a virgin, and she would lose it to me, the pure-blood git who had the balls to waltz in and pry her clothes off of her cowering form.

"No." I said, more to myself then her. I pulled back and put my swollen member back into my trousers. She looked relieved as she watched me get dressed. I threw her shirt, bra, and underwear to her and she also began to re-clothe.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're not worth my time." I said coldly. I then grabbed her arm fiercely and began walking her out of the bathroom, in the direction of Umbridges's office.

_I wanted her, so badly. _I said to myself. _I suppose I'll have to do it the right way though._

My feelings toward Granger were split even between want and loathing. She was of impure blood, a muggle-born; a friend of Potter, a friend of Weasely. But she was smart, and beautiful, and something about her just drove me up the wall. I couldn't pursue her publicly however, and I really had no desire to be with her, I just wanted to feel her body arch against mine again.

Anything to feel her close to me, for that lustful electricity; it was a strange sensation, to have her want me, for her moaning _my_ name. I needed to feel this again.

I would feel this again.

Granger didn't fight me as I escorted her to the tower where Umbridge was waiting. She turned before we walked in the door and looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Thank you Draco Malfoy," she said. "I will remember this." And then I pushed her through the door and she acted like I had hurt her for show's sake.


	4. Blackmail

I loved the early reaches of the morning when I could get up and walk down to the library and find no one there.

This was not one of those mornings.

I casually strode in, ready to read about various knights and castles, spells and recipes for potions that would help Harry and Ron get out of whatever mischief they tangled themselves up in. I put my bag on a table and went to go pick out some volumes, I'd had my eyes on _Transfiguration: How to Really Turn the Moon into Cheese!_ And thought it'd be an interesting read.

I searched and eventually found it on the bottom shelf; I grabbed it and went back to my table, only to give a startled cry to find someone occupying it.

Draco Malfoy.

"Gran-I mean, erm, _Hermione_." He said respectfully, which instantly made me suspicious. I looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Hello Draco. What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Looking for you." He muttered; face turning a tinge of pink. I dropped my volume on the table and moved my hands to my hips.

"Hm… what are you really doing here?" I asked again, he looked irritated but worked to keep his voice calm.

"I mean exactly what I said Granger," he replied sourly. I sighed and sat down at the table.

"Do you need to speak to me?" I asked politely, flipping open my book and skimming the table of contents for anything of use that might've helped me.

"…No…"

"Homework help?"

"…No…"

I gave an exasperated tisk before looking at him from over the top of my book. He seemed so out of place here, his pale eyes wandering around aimlessly on the desk.

"Spit it out Malfoy." I said. The boy clenched his fists and seemed at a loss for words. I glared at him, surely he wasn't this verbally handicapped? I stood corrected.

"About… last year." I closed my eyes, remembering and attempting to push the memories out of my head.

I stood up abruptly. "No, that was nothing, we can't associate, you've chosen your path and I've chosen mine. It can't be any different." He looked pained.

"You don't know that Granger. You don't know anything about me and what I fight for."

"I think I know enough that your mission in life is to kill people like me." I interjected. "Besides, why would I want to be friends with a pathetic git like you?" his temper flared up slightly as he looked at me.

"Why would I want to be seen together with someone like you?" he spat. I raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're disgusting and I'd rather have to be subjected to thousands of hours of listening to Snape lecture me then touch you." I hissed. He stood up to match my height.

"Oh don't act so high and mighty Granger, you weren't saying that in that bathroom last year." I widened my eyes and he smirked, knowing he had won. "You wanted me to shag you, just admit it."

"Never." I said flatly.

"Hm, well it just so happens that I have decent material to blackmail you with and I think that if you decided to give me a chance I might decide that I won't distribute that information." He stated smugly.

"You… are blackmailing me to be your friend Draco?" I responded, thunderstruck. He hesitated before nodding slightly.

"I do believe I am. There's a Hogsmede trip tomorrow, would you care to accompany me? Without Potter and Weasley of course." I didn't know what to do.

"You're a slimy worm." I snapped. He raised an eyebrow threateningly and I sighed. "Fine." I murmured. "Now leave me alone so I can read." I grunted.

He beamed at me. "Why thank you Hermione, you'll soon see that I'm not that bad to be around. With luck we might even get to finish that episode in the bathroom."

I glared at him with loathing. "You are a bloody asshole."

"I know."

And with that he walked swiftly out of the library.


	5. Wrong Name

I felt Pansy's lips traveling down my neck, her heavy breathing. My eyes closed as the sheets rustled over her shoulders. The dorm was empty; we had snuck up during dinner.

_The days are getting shorter_ I noted to myself as I saw that the room was almost pitch black. Pansy moaned against my chest, her little purrs and cries punctuated with the crooning of my name.

I sighed as I felt her hips rock and grind into mine. Her breasts were pressed up on my stomach and I tried to focus. I couldn't though, only one person's face kept slipping into my mind. Hermione Granger, her little smiles.

I imagined that it was really Granger moaning my name; it was her who was begging for me. The guilty pleasure flooded me with a warm tingle and I shivered. Pansy-Hermione took this as a response from what she'd been doing and began repeating it vigorously. I closed my eyes tighter, it wasn't Pansy. No, it was Hermione I was shagging, her moaning my name. I began to reply to the little kisses that were being planted on my neck.

"Draco," Hermione gasped breathlessly. I smirked, lust flooding my mind and I grabbed her hips and flipped her over so I was on top. She squealed with delight at this change of events and I began thrusting.

I looked down and only saw Granger, her hair sprawled out and eyes glowing in the moonlight. I was taken over by such a foreign emotion. I was on fire.

I went harder, gripping the wall for support as I thrust deep and rough, causing her to moan louder and louder.

"Say my name Draco." The girl whispered into my ear. I felt sweat drip down my forehead as I looked at her face, elated in ecstasy.

"Hermione," I mouthed.

"What?" she said.

"Hermione!" I cried out with a final thrust before falling next to her. The woman next to me stiffened before she sat up and climbed out of my bed and began shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!" she screeched. I blinked and Pansy's enraged face came into view. I realized now my error and groaned, burying my face in my pillow.

"I didn't mean it Pans…"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY HERMIONE GRANGER'S NAME WHEN WE WERE MAKING LOVE!" she shouted at me, furiously putting her clothes back on. I looked up, now annoyed.

"I could hardly call it _making love._" I spat at her. She looked shocked. "Leave me alone." I muttered, turning away from her and pulling the covers up to my shoulders.

"Draco-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hissed. An exasperated sigh and a door slam told me it was safe for me to get up and put my clothes back on. I sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, staring at a spot on the floor before running a hand through my blonde hair.

The conversation I had had earlier with Granger had been buzzing around my head, partially because I knew not what I was getting myself into. She was… Hermione Granger and I was Draco Malfoy. Two powerful people, but we were on the wrong sides. Everything was unaligned and against me being with her; blood, families, friends, and the fact that she hated me.

Still I envied Weasley; he had the rights to stare at her. He could hold her hand when they were down at the lake, even Potter could gawk at her and blush when she kissed him on the cheek. The two gits didn't deserve so fine a prize.

I threw on a shirt and a pair of sweat pants quickly as heard voices ascending the stairwell into the dormitories. Within seconds a mass of boys burst into the room. Lights came on and voices infiltrated the comfortable silence. I frowned at the ground and started when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Kai Shelton, a wiry seventh year, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Didn' see yew at suppa. Yew doin' alroight Malfoy?" he asked, cocking his head at me. We shared some classes together and chatted often about Quidditch. He had a bad lying problem and often exaggerated his stories but was usually knowledgeable in a wide variety of areas. He didn't have many friends, save for his girlfriend, a Ravenclaw sixth year named Deanna Brown.

I nodded and managed a weak smile. "I've been very tired lately." I lied. Kai knew this meant _I was busy having sex_ and gave me a knowing wink before leaving the dorm.

I lay down on my bed and sighed. I felt guilty about the fact that I had blackmailed Granger into coming with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow but the thought of seeing her again gave me butterflies. I rolled over and smiled into my pillow. She was a cocky difficult bitch and I loved it. 

* * *

**I'm sorry! I mixed up the chapters. I was a little confused when I saw all these reviews but please forgive me!**


End file.
